<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秘密 by suijin2110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682773">秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110'>suijin2110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双性</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>何洛洛有一个秘密。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all洛, 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 光何作用 - Relationship, 快洛肥翟 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>何洛洛有一个秘密。<br/>
他在家是父母捧在手上的珍宝，进了易安是大家都不敢惹的大哥，在创造营里是哥哥们疼爱的宝贝。他生活在象牙塔里，每个人都下意识避免让他看到人性赤裸丑恶的一面。他不懂得世界的险恶，不明白秘密之所以成为秘密——是因为当它不再是一个秘密时，会带来可怕、失控的后果。</p><p>第一个发现这个秘密的人是焉栩嘉。<br/>
我们有充分理由相信我国未成年偶像的纯洁性。但是我们也知道，过度的压抑往往会大大增强青少年的好奇心。</p><p>何洛洛被分开腿，羞得拿手遮着脸：“你看完了没有。”<br/>
焉栩嘉捉着他的脚踝，正细细观察他不可见人的女穴。他几乎有点蛮横地压制了何洛洛那点微不足道的挣扎，毫无诚意地安抚他：“给我看看，一会儿就好。”他脸靠得太近，呼出的潮热水汽打在女穴上。何洛洛难受得想落泪，感到一根手指分开了合拢的两片阴唇。<br/>
“你做什么？”他几乎是惊慌地叫出来。那根手指肆无忌惮地压住失去保护的阴核按揉，不时探进往外流出滑腻粘液的穴口。何洛洛止不住地喘息着哀求他：“你别这样……”他呜咽一声，那地方被温热粗糙的舌尖卷住，毫无章法地滚动侵犯着。他从没试过如此获得快感，以至于被陌生的情欲浪潮折磨得全身酸软。焉栩嘉唱rap的灵巧舌头在穴口磨蹭，偶然钻进去一点作怪。何洛洛只能徒劳地拿手推他没做造型柔软又毛茸茸的脑袋。他几乎很快就被对方搞得高潮了，小腹过电一样涌出热流，他泪眼朦胧，看不清焉栩嘉是什么时候凑上来亲他，唇齿间满是情欲味道。<br/>
“挺甜的。”焉栩嘉靠着他耳边说。<br/>
他还在抽搐着收缩的穴道被手指插进去，咬着那根手指不敢放开。焉栩嘉不知道什么时候把他抱在怀里，含着他耳垂又舔又咬：“太紧了。你放松点。”他曲起手指让关节狠狠擦过穴壁，趁着穴道张合着流出液体的时候往里边又加了手指。何洛洛可怜地叫了一声，立刻被焉栩嘉噙住了两片唇。他舌头被放肆地挑动着，来不及咽下去的唾液顺着唇角流下去。焉栩嘉还游刃有余，可是何洛洛已经有些晕。他脑子懵懵地听着焉栩嘉咬他耳朵：“叫那么大声，想要别人来一起吗？怕我操不爽你？你是不是个小骚货？”他音色变得更低，沙哑又满含情色暗示，灵巧又带着茧的手指剐蹭敏感的穴壁。何洛洛眼里全是濛濛的泪花，克制不住地呻吟喘息着，小声和他求饶：“我不是，我不要，嘉嘉放过我。”<br/>
他单纯可怜得像什么眼神湿润的动物，穴道却紧紧咬着两根手指不肯松开。焉栩嘉用手指草草给他扩张几下，把他抱在自己完全勃起的阴茎上。<br/>
何洛洛全身上下都软得使不上力，穴口被迫含住头部，阴核被烫得生出畏惧，流着泪挣扎逃跑：“嘉嘉不要，求求你，真的不要——”<br/>
焉栩嘉极富温情地替他擦擦眼泪，掐住他腰的另一只手已经松开。何洛洛的手搭在他肩上，痛得发不出声，只是不时发出一两声沙哑的抽噎。“好痛，嘉嘉。”他恨得咬了对方肩头一口。<br/>
焉栩嘉已经不在意他无关痛痒的一点怨愤，偏头从他的侧颈一路咬到肩头。何洛洛紧紧绞着他，穴肉柔嫩敏感，因为插得太猛而一阵阵抽搐吮吸。他被钳着腰顶撞，只觉得腹腔翻江倒海，被那东西作弄得神志不清，喉咙里呜呜咽咽不知道自己说了什么。焉栩嘉抱着他翻过身，那张胶原蛋白过度饱满的脸居高临下地俯视他：“不要什么？不爽吗？”他被握住手，焉栩嘉低下头亲吻他，那吻湿润温柔得像他家里养的雪球公主。可他正含着的那东西凶狠暴戾，他感到自己身体深处的什么地方被狠狠撞击，他几乎本能地想逃，随即被禁锢住。焉栩嘉终于顶开他往外涌出热液的地方，性器抵进去冲撞。何洛洛疼得全身发抖，腔壁却一阵阵传来近乎酸楚的快感。他几乎找不回神智，只能尽可能抱紧身上的躯体避免自己被情欲的狂流冲走。他隐约听见有人叫他的本名：“徐一宁，一宁。”他短暂地清醒了一霎，又感到躯体深处被逐渐打开，打着颤高潮了。焉栩嘉咬在他肩上，又干了几下射在里边。<br/>
何洛洛的泪水几乎停不下来，可怜兮兮地吸了吸鼻子控诉他：“坏嘉嘉。你说你只是看看的。”<br/>
焉栩嘉用一个吻堵住了他的唇。他手脚都使不上力气，任由对方把自己抱起来钻进浴室。<br/>
“你不要碰我了。”他被放开后也不知说什么好，两片因亲吻而湿润殷红的嘴唇动了动，只委委屈屈地蹦出这几个字。他被焉栩嘉放进浴缸里，焉栩嘉一边试热水一边漫不经心地和他说话：“我不碰你你打算找谁？”何洛洛红着眼睛看他，焉栩嘉表面上没什么表情，嘴里的话却更欺负他：“刚才咬那么紧，流那么多水，是不是早就自己玩过了？嗯？忍了多久？”<br/>
何洛洛只能呆呆地流泪，小腹酸涩发涨，逐渐被热水包裹而舒缓了疼痛。焉栩嘉倾身过来继续吻他，衬衣被水沾湿，隐隐约约透出点肌肉线条。他被折腾得够呛的穴口红肿充血，被焉栩嘉的手指钻进去，一阵阵刺痛酸涩。之前被射进去的精液顺着穴道流出来混在水里，难堪极了。何洛洛不敢反抗他，腿还是控制不住绞在一起。焉栩嘉用力抽回手，把他抱起来，自己也进了浴缸里。<br/>
他腿间被塞进滚烫炽热的东西，焉栩嘉咬着他耳朵含含糊糊地吹气：“你夹紧一点，我就不进去，不然就坐上来自己动。何洛洛，你会乖的，是不是？”<br/>
何洛洛还在哭，轻轻的，呜呜咽咽的。他的大腿被揉捏蹂躏，一片一片红肿和淤痕。焉栩嘉的性器总是有意无意地擦过穴口，撞在阴核上。他只觉得里边控制不住地收缩着，穴口自发去咬住顶进来的头部。他感觉自己的身体开始流出粘液，迷迷糊糊想着幸好在水里。焉栩嘉把手伸下去摸了一把：“好骚啊，这样就流水了。”他把手按在对方小腹，另一条胳膊圈住对方，让他无法反抗地一点点吃下阴茎。“嘉嘉怎么又骗人。”他挣扎无果，哑着嗓子抱怨。他柔嫩的穴肉软软裹住骗子的性器，连上边的经络都感受得清清楚楚。焉栩嘉恶劣地浅浅磨他穴道里的软肉，感到里边失控地收缩流水。何洛洛又酸又痛，把手咬着轻轻地哼。焉栩嘉有点蛮横地把他拉过来接吻，手指把他接连落下来的泪水抹得到处都是。“别哭啊。你怎么这么爱哭，哭了多丑。”其实他哭起来又可怜又招人疼，只有这种坏心思的小男生还能忍心欺负他。他像挠别墅里的猫猫狗狗那样挠何洛洛的头发，又亲了一会儿：“说好了想要就自己动，要守信用。”<br/>
何洛洛被他扶着慢慢抬起腰再落下，眼眶殷红，咬着下唇小心地获取快乐。焉栩嘉借机咬他的后颈，叼起一块皮肉撕咬吮吸。何洛洛疼得又在哭，想回头叫他别咬了，结果牵动肌理徒增痛楚。焉栩嘉松了嘴抱着他，逼迫他把那东西深深地吞了进去。何洛洛被泡在热水里，还是痛得打颤，却比之前好受一些。他被按了一下肚子，惊得低低得叫出声。焉栩嘉把他自己的手也抓过来去摸：“好厉害，都进去了，是不是？”他平坦瘦削的腹部被顶出一点浅浅的形迹，手指被迫感受侵入腹腔的异物质感，吓得瞪大了眼。他怕得移开目光慌不择路往焉栩嘉怀里躲：“怎么会那么大……你出去吧，求你了。”他连声音都发抖，哀哀求饶，可见是真的怕极了。焉栩嘉不让他跑，束住他的手腕慢慢顶撞。何洛洛逃不开，怕得全身都敏感湿润。他里边还在往外涌出暖流，被插进去的时候又带进去热水，只觉得又酸又胀，被顶到的地方又往全身溢散快感。他被接二连三的高潮耗尽了体力，什么也看不清，只觉得身体软软的，泡在热水里无处着力，几乎生出自己快要在水中溺亡的错觉。焉栩嘉的手臂还在他腰上，他下意识伸手去抓：“你抱紧一点好不好……”他终于在天旋地转里失去意识：“我好怕……”他的尾音轻得叫人几乎听不清。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>焉栩嘉轻而易举地捕获了他。<br/>何洛洛醒过来的时候正被他揽在怀里，房间里另一张床空着，看起来他的室友还没回来。他一身酸痛，身体像不是自己的。焉栩嘉被他挣扎的动作弄醒，低着头就来亲他。何洛洛心里想着讨厌鬼，嘴上也跟着说出来。但他很难真正去憎恶谁，这话说起来也毫无力度得像是有什么欲拒还迎的意思。焉栩嘉笑出声，变作靠近他一通乱蹭，假装自己是什么温和粘人的小动物，活像之前作恶的不是他本人。何洛洛没有力气，眼睛因为哭多了还在肿，只能轻轻推他：“你过去。别靠我。”焉栩嘉铁了心不肯满足他的意愿，恬不知耻地上来吻他的眼角：“都红了。真可怜。你怎么和别人解释啊。”他的这种行为用俗语来说可以和猫哭耗子做比。何洛洛没有他力气大，也没有他脸皮厚，只能生闷气。焉栩嘉哄着他：“别生气。你要不要吃东西？我去下边给你搞点？”<br/>从很久以前何洛洛就想认真地生一回气，尽管他总是被认为是一个好脾气的人。好脾气很难有威慑力，但是每当他想实践这一想法的时候，总是发现赌气的成本远高于妥协。所以这次他也只是揉了下眼睛，轻轻点头。</p><p>焉栩嘉关上门，张颜齐正好经过：“你怎么从洛洛房间出来？”焉栩嘉很自然地笑了笑：“他身体不舒服，我照顾一下他。”<br/>他随口一问，没有多想，只是有些担心：“那我去看看他。”他被焉栩嘉拦住了：“没什么大事，他睡着了。我去给他找点吃的。”张颜齐忍不住絮叨了两句，大意是关照他们不要仗着年纪小不把身体当回事。这关照其实也不是冲着焉栩嘉来，多是为了房里那个小朋友。何洛洛被所有人呵护，这理所应当，又让人微妙不爽。焉栩嘉笑笑示意接收到，张颜齐担忧地走开了。<br/>焉栩嘉回了房间，何洛洛抱着粉红豹在发呆。窗帘被拉起来，在一片昏暗里也不知道他在看什么。焉栩嘉放下盘子从后边抱他，他咬住下唇来回头看，眼睛亮得像汪着一泓水，水里印着焉栩嘉的脸。他最终也没有挣扎，小心地在他身上找了个舒适的角度靠着。</p><p>秘密会滚雪球。有了第一个，就会有两个、三个……直到秘密不再是秘密。</p><p>所有人都觉得最近何洛洛和焉栩嘉走得太近了。何洛洛本来就粘人，对谁都热情。稀奇的是焉栩嘉，总要在何洛洛和别人凑在一起的时候插进来。他好像也不爱看赵让的海绵宝宝，也不爱下厨和研究股市。他来做什么？好像只是单纯和何洛洛被什么不可抗力捆绑了。<br/>他是为什么？没有别人也没有镜头，他迫不及待按着对方接吻。何洛洛习惯又无奈，被亲的身体发软。过不多久他的衣服消失得七七八八，扔在床尾地上。焉栩嘉急不可耐地用手指插进他越来越敏感易于动情的穴道扩张，里边很快湿润起来，手指退出去，换了烫人的性器侵入。他十八岁旺盛直白的性欲和热情都在何洛洛身上集中投射。如果说每个男性心中都有一个阿尼玛，何洛洛就是他心里的那个，是他的美神，是他的欲望之主。</p><p>“最近焉栩嘉是不是老来找你？”何洛洛吓了一跳。任豪没有发觉他的异样，毕竟他并无对小朋友的友情指手画脚的意图。何洛洛的成长是需要鼓励的，交朋友也是其中一项罢了。“你俩玩什么呢？我是不是碍事了？”他开玩笑一样说。<br/>“没有……嘉嘉过来问我点题目。”何洛洛回答他，露出有点羞涩有点不好意思的笑，“我们是不是太吵啦？”<br/>任豪摇头，他正准备出门：“没事。我正好出去透气。不过你们不是一张卷吧？”<br/>“知识点差不多。嘉嘉也会教我英语。”他回答得有些敷衍。敲门声响起来，任豪开了门，是抱着书的焉栩嘉。任豪看看这两个高考生：“这不就来了？我走了，你们好好学。”<br/>“怎么回事？”焉栩嘉看着任豪出了门，“你怎么还把豪哥赶走了？”<br/>何洛洛趴在桌上：“我没有。豪哥自己要出去的。”<br/>焉栩嘉走过来把手里装样子的五三放下来，何洛洛正在和圆锥曲线作斗争。焉栩嘉把手搭在他脑袋上，被打了一下：“不要碰我头发。”他打人倒不是很疼，焉栩嘉顺从地往下揉捏他的后颈。何洛洛的身体几乎下意识绷紧了：“你让我先做完题。”他有点烦恼地甩了甩头发。<br/>于是焉栩嘉蹭了他的椅子坐，何洛洛抱怨起来：“很挤。”对方的手还在他腰上：“那你坐我腿上？”何洛洛放下笔站起来把他往床边推。焉栩嘉笑得不行，拉住他不让他回去写那道龟毛兮兮的计算题：“你也很烦吧？放松一下再学吧？我都送上门了。”<br/>但这对于何洛洛来说不是很放松。焉栩嘉执着于在他身上留点印子，又得顾忌不被人发现，不甘心地在他锁骨上轻轻厮磨。“你轻点。过几天还有行程。”何洛洛轻轻推他。焉栩嘉转而去吻他的唇角，手掌放肆地在他身上游走。“你是不是瘦了？多吃点，每天那么忙。”他关切起来。何洛洛被他乱草一样的头发挠的发痒，正在挣扎，顾不上他的话：“你该剪头发了吧。”焉栩嘉哄着他：“好的好的我等等就去。”他终于进行完一通乱七八糟的前戏，何洛洛没再对他挑三拣四，抱着他压着声音抽泣。“为什么每次都这么疼啊。为什么你那么大。”他缓过来之后就抱怨他。焉栩嘉替他擦干净蓄在眼尾的泪水：“你怎么这么娇气？像个大小姐。是不是宁宁小姐？”何洛洛掐了他一把，不是很重，眼睛很嗲地瞪了他。“不许这么叫。”他要是严肃地说这话，那还是挺凶的。不过他这时候的样子实在是娇多过嗔，叫人怕不起来。焉栩嘉不怕他，翻过身来让他坐在自己腰上。何洛洛腿软得撑不住，在他怀里像猫一样轻声地叫。“不是很舒服吗？宁宁小姐。”焉栩嘉抱着他慢慢在深处研磨，快感强烈又剥离。何洛洛想让他干脆点别吊着，实在说不出口。他被磨得难受极了，红着脸去亲对方的嘴角。“嘉嘉……你，你快一点……”他说不出更露骨的，声音轻得飘散在空气里。但他俩连呼吸都在交汇，焉栩嘉清清楚楚听明白了那句话。他是真的难受，眼眶泛红，泪水简直停不下来，穴肉颤抖收缩，从深处往外流出粘液，身体因为过分动情而透出粉红。焉栩嘉回吻他，情欲翻涌又满心坏心思。他刻意顶深处的敏感点，何洛洛快要哭不出声，只能抓着他衣领抱怨他坏。他于是很坏地问：“你还喜不喜欢我大？你舒不舒服？我能不能叫你宁宁小姐？”何洛洛争气不起来，胡乱点头，丢人地去索吻试图阻止焉栩嘉继续说下去。焉栩嘉只轻轻吻他一下：“说出来啊。免得你不认账。”何洛洛连他都脸都不敢看，丧气地小声回话：“喜欢。舒服。你想叫什么叫什么。”焉栩嘉还没有满足，把他的脸转过来要他看自己：“我这么辛苦让你舒服，你是不是该叫声老公？”<br/>何洛洛被他的得寸进尺惹毛了，几乎准备下床走人去客厅继续做那道被打断的圆锥曲线。他没走成，被焉栩嘉压着亲吻，一双腿下意识盘在对方腰上，因为深重又粗暴的顶撞彻底断了解题思路。焉栩嘉停下来，声音听起来也忍耐得很辛苦：“叫叫嘛。叫了就让你很舒服。好不好？洛洛？宁宁？徐一宁？”何洛洛被他折腾得快抓狂，焉栩嘉的影像被泪水折射出无数个，多巴胺支配了他的全部思维。他已经不记得压抑呻吟，放弃思考一样遂了对方心愿。焉栩嘉立刻履行承诺。他被过载的快感搞得神智全无，连自己的呻吟都像从遥远的天边传来。他指甲长出来一些，还没来得及修剪干净。焉栩嘉被他掐得很痛，把他的手拉下来握住：“你也对我温柔点吧。”何洛洛没听见他说了什么，只是下意识用力回握。</p><p>何洛洛的学习计划又被打乱了，正懒散地和焉栩嘉腻在床上。焉栩嘉找出指甲剪来给他修指甲，漫不经心地逗他：“你刚才叫得好浪好大声，会不会被听到啊？”何洛洛惊得坐起来，指甲被剪痛了都没管：“那怎么办啊？”焉栩嘉只好把他按下去：“不会的。不会被听到的。”<br/>何洛洛只能将信将疑地靠在枕头上发呆。焉栩嘉一边续给他剪指甲，心里想着：世上哪有那么多巧合呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>墨菲定律是这样说的。If anything can go wrong, it will.引申到此事中，我们可知，秘密被泄露，不过是迟早的事。然而在最终大白于众之前，仍然有许多各怀心思的知情者们费心掩盖，付出更多沉没成本。</p><p>夏之光还是决定和当事人谈谈。当事人有两个，一个是理论上很熟实际上也很熟但不知为何有时气氛会突然尬住的焉栩嘉，一个是真的没什么心思健忘大条得让人又爱又恨的何洛洛。自从他非自愿地听了一耳朵不该听的墙角，他就非自愿地注意到了焉栩嘉和何洛洛的更多不寻常。焉栩嘉的手在干什么？何洛洛为什么没把那只手拿下去？我为什么之前没有发现这件事？没觉得有问题吗？<br/>话不多说，把“hyysszd”打在公屏上。<br/>他又为此经历了几个难以入眠的夜晚，梦里他又一次经过那扇房门，他站在门口，隔着门传来模糊不清的呻吟。他身体僵直，认出来那声音属于何洛洛，含着哭腔，像是在求饶，间或夹杂一两声口齿不清的“嘉嘉”。卧室的门在他面前，他理智上相信他们一定锁好了门，也相信自己应当视而不见，如同他实际上所做的。但在梦里他的手自发搭上了把手，他听见锁芯运作的声音，那门将要打开。他惊醒过来，带着一身燥热。他的黑眼圈渐渐冒头，翟潇闻欲言又止，还是问了他：“你不是比我睡得早吗？”夏之光说不出真正原因。他因掌握了一个他人的秘密，而拥有了一个自己的。这并非他的第一个秘密，也绝不会是最后一个。他在心里用点小公鸡的方法选中了何洛洛。我得和他谈谈，团内早恋还是低调一点比较好。他这么想。<br/>在他最终去找何洛洛之前，因为困倦短暂地陷入了瞌睡。他推开门，门里是何洛洛的卧室。焉栩嘉的脸模糊不清，只有何洛洛幼态而沉迷在情欲当中的眼睛格外清晰。他的眼泪流得那么凶，夹在那些柔软呻吟当中的名字像惊雷一样：“光光……你慢点……”<br/>他看了时间，十四点差五分钟。他站起来，没有去深思，也不能够多想。</p><p>梦是我们的所见所闻所思所想。梦是现实的延续。<br/>何洛洛的课业没有那么紧，毕竟上一年他也是在以参加高考为标准在复习。他最近学习的时候，经常不由自主开始摸鱼。比如手机学着学着就自己跳到手里，比如写草稿的笔动着动着就已经画了个小人。如此咄咄怪事，却是广大年轻人时常遭遇的困扰，不足为虑。<br/>夏之光进来的时候，他倒并没有想太多，笑嘻嘻地借机偷懒，把学习丢在一边。他心里还在庆幸来的不是焉栩嘉，要不然——会很累的。然而在他听完第一句话之后，他就改变了主意。<br/>“你和焉栩嘉小心一点吧。我那天路过你房间……”他的嘴被捂住了。何洛洛有点慌张地左顾右盼，好像怕再来一次“不该有的路过”。其实他真的分不清夏之光说的那天是哪天，十八岁上的男孩子是永远不能学会节制的。他像焉栩嘉一样沉迷在那种失控的快乐中，却从未直面自己，像早已成瘾而不察的侥幸者。<br/>“光光你没有告诉别人吧？”他压着嗓子很认真地问。夏之光嘴还被他捂着，没法答话。他继续说：“光光要帮我保守秘密哦。我可以……”他好像很苦恼的沉思了一下，压在夏之光嘴上的手放下去，换了两片柔软湿润的唇。何洛洛块头比他小，胳膊环着他后颈。他眼帘垂下去，睫毛又长又密，看起来像真的情深似海。<br/>理智上他应当做个柳下惠把何洛洛推开，实际上他没有。他用自己贫瘠的经验做教材去磕绊且热烈地回吻对方，仗着自己稍微强壮的肌肉箍着对方的腰臀把他抱起来。何洛洛像经历过千百回一样自然地把腿盘上对方的腰，整个人吊在别人身上。这样看起来他真的是太软太小的一小个，像随时会被一点粗暴的行为弄坏了。但他实际也没有那样娇弱。他可以是用三块五洗面奶的勤俭节约当代楷模，可以是没住过青年旅馆的千金之子。总而言之，他对世俗的价值观总有一种迟钝且漫不经心的察觉方式，你很难去描述他的无知究竟是真是假。但我们知道，贵重物品倒也未必一摔就碎。<br/>他们跌在床上的时候，夏之光倒是突然觉得他的床要更柔软一些。公主要睡十二层软垫，公主正伏在他怀里，身体温暖发丝柔软。他仿佛又来到了梦里，手像被他人操控，一颗一颗解开对方衣扣。何洛洛在成团后变得更瘦，事实上大多数人都累得不行。他用手描绘对方凹陷的锁骨，又滑到薄薄的肩。<br/>他有那么一瞬间觉得自己真的在梦里，实践自己从不承认的欲念妄想。何洛洛主动地贴上来，任由他的手在自己腰上游走，没轻没重地四下揉捏。夏之光喜欢猫，但他本来以为何洛洛更像金毛和萨摩耶。他这时候又变了，猫一样黏人，猫一样柔软。这全部都是他喜欢的特质，他却仿佛第一次才发现。他简单直白的思维被困惑占据，想不到的问题很难得的不能被随意丢在脑后，他后知后觉地开始为之迷惑。人是复杂的，情欲是简单的。感情复杂，欲望直白。他迎接何洛洛送上来的柔软的唇，手顺着他居家服的宽松后腰滑下去。何洛洛平时爱穿破洞裤，露出一大片白花花的大腿。他的手指覆盖上去，又软又嫩。他手心略带一点茧子，何洛洛在他怀里打颤，手去胡乱按他在自己腿间乱摸的手。夏之光用另一只手接住他，把他两只细细的腕子都安顿在自己颈后。何洛洛顺从地抱住他，把整个人的重量都靠在他身上。<br/>他去摸对方湿润渗出水迹的地方，触感柔软异常。他一向不太爱想太多的脑子电光石火一般转过真相，随即被验证了。那地方小且热烫，为他的一点挑逗而生出情欲。何洛洛在他怀里，声音哑哑的：“光光会帮我保密吧？”他抬起头来看他，眼眶泛红，含着泪花，神情总有一些幼稚且甜蜜的天真。在这一刻他在夏之光眼中终于成为一个完全的公主，收获了她忠心耿耿的骑士。骑士付出忠诚与爱，不计任何回报。<br/>他怀有一种虔诚的心态亲吻对方，像在早春接住花园里第一瓣花，像在午后观察空气里的微尘，像在泉水里伸下手接受鱼的亲吻。他试探地进入那个过小的地方，里边湿润又柔软，紧紧裹着他的手指。“真的可以吗？”他小声问。何洛洛把脸埋进他肩窝里乱蹭：“可以啊。你进来嘛，我想……想要你。”<br/>鱼已经咬紧了钩，他就懈怠了，懒散又急躁，不肯自己出一点力。夏之光还有点犹豫，他被吻住了，像初生的兽类。何洛洛把迫切的欲望坦白地呈递给他，像一盘自己把自己片好的刺身。像是一片光紧紧卷住他，光是永远无法收敛无法隔绝的。<br/>他下意识伸手去握住对方，目光捕捉着何洛洛的眼睛。他好像很想找出点什么，可何洛洛没有看他，他的眼里什么也没有，只有被撞散的模糊破碎的欲望。在这个火邪压正又尘土飞扬的长夏午后，靠着空调维持23°C的室内，欲望湿黏地以水液形式升腾缭绕。何洛洛不安分地凑近他寻求爱抚安慰：“光光你动一动……”夏之光猝然从梦里回到人间，城堡和盔甲从他幻想里消失。空调温度太低，何洛洛光裸的身体尽可能缩进他怀里寻求热源。他被抱起来以一种传统而缺乏技巧的姿势压着，夏之光低头看他，神情严肃，绯红一直烧到耳后。“疼不疼啊？”他小心又小声地问，是真的不知情。“不会啊。你快点嘛。”他听到对方这么回答，也听不出什么勉强的意思。他不能再去想别的了，那也真的太费神思。他做爱是真的不太讲究技巧，只是仗着腰好蛮横顶撞。何洛洛扒拉过枕头咬住，只觉得快感汹涌又连绵不断，说不出成型字句。夏之光又去扒拉他：“干什么咬枕头，还要洗。”何洛洛恼得一口咬在他手上，没特别重，但是真的不轻。夏之光“嘶”了一声：“为什么咬我啊？”何洛洛答得口齿不清，夹在闷在喉咙鼻腔里的喘息呜咽里，他听了很多遍才听懂，于是也尴尬起来：“那，那你咬我也行。”何洛洛被弄得泪眼朦胧，还要上来索吻，需要更多温存和爱。他的敏感点被粗暴碾过，在快感缓冲之前就再次袭来，像一片不断的潮。夏之光吻他的泪水，手指探进他口中避免他叫得太大声。何洛洛腾不出心思反抗，无意识含着他的手指舔舐，舌头卷过他指尖。他舔人的时候就像奶猫，舌上却没有倒刺。他舒服得发抖，身体紧绷。焉栩嘉喜欢在他快高潮的时候作弄他，其实很讨厌，他更喜欢这样绵密连续的快感。夏之光还没射，被他绞得眼睛发红，很用力地一次一次顶到深处，在很深的地方射出来。何洛洛不喜欢被射在里边，他总觉得小腹酸胀难受。但他舒服得不想说话，懒散地享受高潮的余韵。他到这时候才依稀听见什么声音——很清脆。他突然意识到——那是门的声音，门没有锁。门开了，焉栩嘉的娃娃脸惨白又阴沉：“你们在干什么？”<br/>If anything can go wrong, it will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>只要门没锁，他总会来。<br/>焉栩嘉还拿着本册子，因为用力过度被揉得很难看。他阴沉起来是很可怕，眉眼变得冷硬极了，像个风干旺仔。<br/>何洛洛还在夏之光怀里，他脸上是那种熟悉的，在性爱之后他最喜欢观察的样子，又茫然又色情，任人摆弄，只想要更舒服。他其实不是很娇贵，但皮肉上也给留下不少印子，一片一片情欲的红。由此可见，他们方才的确搞了很激烈的一场，不需要焉栩嘉再去无谓质问。他倒也喜欢留点吻痕齿印一类的东西，但是何洛洛不高兴他这样，他总能闹起来抱怨，所以他不得不放弃。<br/>何洛洛正在很习惯性地缩在床上另一个人的温暖怀抱里犯困，他甚至没以为焉栩嘉那话在问他。夏之光只是下意识让他更舒适更亲密地靠过来，有一瞬间忘了尴尬。他感到焉栩嘉的目光像冰一样刺过来，嘴唇抿得很紧，好像在避免说出什么不可挽回的话来。<br/>可是他还能说什么呢？<br/>何洛洛只从夏之光怀里冒出一个脑袋，声音沙哑懒散：“嘉嘉你来啦。为什么你不敲门呀？”他眼尾的泪水还没干透，因为困还打了呵欠。他把焉栩嘉的话堵在喉咙口，像是一盆冰水泼下来。何洛洛做爱之后经常是这种昏昏欲睡的样子，搞得越爽身体越累。焉栩嘉每次想再来一轮的时候他往往已经睡过去。他正强打精神和他说话，神情镇定自若，甚至叫焉栩嘉的愤怒迅速消减，继而生出恐慌。 <br/>他在想什么？他怎么能这么做？他怎么可以……背叛我？他心里就像是被一块石头压住，想不通也不敢想。他自认不是个喜欢逃避问题的人，然而这种时候——他还能讲些什么？<br/>何洛洛在等他回答吗？在看他反应吗？他已经开始指挥在场的另一个人：“我觉得好不舒服啊。我想去洗个澡。”夏之光正不知道如何接口，呆呆“啊”了一声：“那你去吧……”他被何洛洛的眼睛注视着，莫名品出一些委屈味道，突然福如心至：“……我抱你去？”他脸红了一片，手又开始不知道往哪里放。<br/>他难得灵敏一回，何洛洛正打算接话，被拉走了。焉栩嘉的动作非常粗暴，他还没反应过来，小声抱怨疼。焉栩嘉很生硬地开口：“你先回去吧。我——有话和他谈谈。”他顾不上别的，理智早给妒火烧得干干净净，心里又躁，又冷冷的很悲凉。夏之光本来只要来和两个早恋的小孩聊天，结果事与愿违。他还是没能说出解释的话。谁是完全无辜的呢？人生下就是罪的产品，谁能在红尘的泥水里一身清爽。<br/>他就只能这样出门去，带着他想不通、或许永远也没机会明白的问题。<br/>焉栩嘉沉默着，地上躺着被揉烂的习题册。他抱着何洛洛去浴室，像是做过很多次，只是脸色难看，苍白又僵硬。夏之光是真的不明白他，尽管他们相识的时光占了彼此人生的四分之一还多。他忽然想起高考前老师给他补文化课的时候偶然记住的两句课本外内容：倾盖如故，白头如新。<br/>他回过头开门出去，犹豫了一下，顺手锁了门。</p><p>“嘉嘉你袖子湿了。”何洛洛这么提醒他。<br/>焉栩嘉好像还在神游天外，突然回过神来望着他：“为什么要这么做？”他答非所问，神情复杂又难过。可是他的难过不被理解，人类的悲欢并不相通。何洛洛还是没懂他伤心的点，还问了一句“什么”。<br/>“你什么时候喜欢夏之光的？”焉栩嘉看着他的脸都感到心如刀割，移开目光低声问他。<br/>何洛洛道：“你在说什么？我没有喜欢光光啊。”<br/>焉栩嘉连伤心都暂时搁置了，猛然抬起头来，是真的感到困惑：“你不喜欢他为什么要和他……”他被打断了：“可是我和你上床的时候也不喜欢你啊。”何洛洛说，焉栩嘉甚至从他脸上看出了一点儿嘲笑。“嘉嘉你不记得吗？第一次就是你强迫我的啊。”他甚至倾过身来，仔细看焉栩嘉惨白的脸：“我以为嘉嘉也是这么觉得的。当时我不是说过不要了吗？”<br/>他说不出话来，像整个人被投进冰水里。他一直以为胜券在握的事情原来全不是自己想的那样，他以为能变得两厢情愿的事情原来和他的美好想象相去甚远。他像是被从温暖而水汽充足的浴室里踢出去了，他被一分为二，其中一个在一边看着自己脸色难看自取其辱地问出口：“那你后来为什么还跟我……”<br/>何洛洛好心搭了他一把手免得他坐在地上：“因为很舒服嘛。和光光也很舒服。嘉嘉你不是为了舒服吗？”<br/>我太好笑了。真的太自作多情了。他想。他脸上最后一点血色也退得干干净净，扶着浴缸的边沿站起来，声音惨淡：“我给你……给你拿浴巾。”他感到何洛洛的目光落在他背上，目送他神不守舍跌跌撞撞地出去了。他一走到何洛洛看不见的地方，就再也支撑不住，跌坐在地板上。怪谁呢？他茫然又机械地想。我的错。我把一切都估计得太好了。感情怎么可能像滑板一样练多了就好。他一边想一边笑了笑，自己都觉得之前的想法天真奇怪。想要的东西怎么可能总是想了就能得到？他抹了把脸，沾了些凉凉的液体在手上，他看了一会儿才反应过来是眼泪，不知所措的眼泪。<br/>第一手牌打错了，结局自然截然不同。</p><p>夏之光不知道他们后来说了什么，总之他莫名其妙又顺理成章地加入到了这个混乱关系当中。焉栩嘉的情绪看起来很差，但其他人也不会知道他需要什么安慰。他们成了由一个秘密缔结联系的命运共同体，以一种不可言传的方式捆绑束缚。<br/>有人觉得奇怪，但他不能说，焉栩嘉缺乏精力注意这些事，何洛洛干脆对这些人情世故半懂不懂。他真切地体会到了保守秘密带来的痛苦和刺激。有人旁敲侧击地问，他能回答什么呢？他脑海里闪过何洛洛咬着衣角又怕出声又舒服得打颤的样子，嘴里还在装傻：什么？我没注意啊。<br/>真可笑。说谎的人，要吞一千根针。</p><p>又来了，又来了。焉栩嘉每次看见他都这幅被欠了一千万的债主脸。何洛洛分不出神来注意别的，正在意乱情迷当中，声音呜呜咽咽的，被顶得连贯不起来。他连房间里多了人都没注意到，只觉得焉栩嘉突然变得很凶，又深又用力。焉栩嘉在吻他胸口的皮肤，牙齿不时磨在上边。他被弄得泪水涟涟，没精神擦，掩着嘴压抑呻吟，虽然实际上用处不大。夏之光拉开他的手，俯身吻他。他立刻黏上来小动物一样和对方接吻。他的眼泪被很温柔地抹去了，泪水沾在对方手上。<br/>焉栩嘉审视了一眼他们的温情把戏。何洛洛全身都漫着红，眼里无时无刻不在流淌泪水。他那么瘦，胸腔随着他断续的呻吟而轻轻颤抖。他的身体湿热柔软，因为濒临高潮而绞得更紧。他从未改变，从未属于自己。他放慢动作，何洛洛在最后一个情欲的浪头上被按了暂停，下意识把盘在他腰上的腿收紧。他是故技重施，明知对方正沉迷于追逐情欲，愿意为此退一千万步。<br/>他从夏之光的吻里回过神：“……嘉嘉？”他的声音疲惫沙哑，眼神涣散，虚晃地映出外边的世界。焉栩嘉凑上去，用额头和他抵着，低声和他商量：“徐一宁，说你喜欢我好不好？”他带了些祈求口吻，甚至显得有些可怜。他映在别人眼里也可怜，何洛洛笑起来：“喜欢啊，都喜欢的。”他想要的，始终求而不得。<br/>他退出来的时候何洛洛还在恍惚中，高潮把他每一根神经阈值拉低，敏感得碰一下就要打颤。他落入另一个怀抱，他在迷蒙中偏头接受夏之光的吻，焉栩嘉冷冷看着他们亲昵。何洛洛或者没有看到，或者不想在意。他腿间一片狼藉，夏之光用手指撑开穴口，精液从深处流出来，肮脏粘稠。何洛洛因为那手指的作怪而轻声呻吟，那双大而且亮的眼睛又在可怜地流泪。他对每一个人都爱得如此真诚且平均，或者的确曾有机会他可以独属于某一个人，但每个有机会的人都错过放过了。最终他的爱给了每个人。<br/>焉栩嘉握住他无处着力的手，他们十指交缠，心跳顺着关节和指腹互相传递。如果错觉也可以传递，一定有一瞬间他们血脉相通，把所有不知从何说起的情绪都呈递给对方。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part.5<br/>
凌晨三点。<br/>
夏之光没回房。</p><p>他熬得眼皮酸涩，神经隐痛而兴奋，躺在床上阖着眼睛后知后觉回忆蛛丝马迹。夏之光在他脑内回放的小电影里行为异常，时不时走神失踪。大概就是这几个星期，气氛又在流变。焉栩嘉和夏之光失常到一起，不高兴心不在焉，没头脑欲盖弥彰。小电影的背景音乐是他的数羊，到最后羊跑了，一只都不剩，满天都是闪闪烁烁的问号：<br/>
夏之光怎么了？<br/>
他逐渐睡着了。窗帘放下，房间漆黑，寂静压抑。</p><p>夏之光早上好好躺在另一张床上：“小翟你回来啦。”他很元气地说。<br/>
翟潇闻的目光落在他眼下：“是啊。我想早点回家休息。”他看到一片青，隐晦暗沉，延展范围包括眼角摇摇欲坠的泪痣。<br/>
“豪哥不在家嘛，我昨天和洛洛看恐怖电影了。洛洛挺怕的，我昨天就去陪他睡。”<br/>
翟潇闻“哦”了一声，又有点想睡回笼觉：“啥电影啊这么吓人？下次带我看看。”他眼睛又闭起来，埋进被子里，心里无端生出疑问：这两人真的会喜欢看恐怖片吗？他听见夏之光应了一声好。</p><p>焉栩嘉在和何洛洛抠舞，其他人坐在一边休息。他昏昏欲睡，夏之光适时送个肩膀，殷勤又善解人意。<br/>
“你咋困成这样？”他被打趣了。翟潇闻打个哈欠：“我今天才睡几个小时好吗？”<br/>
他遭到反驳。“我也没睡多久啊。”夏之光说。<br/>
啥啊，他俩看电影到后半夜吗？<br/>
他昏昏沉沉瞌睡一阵，被推了两下：“起来了。”休息的人都站起来合队形，他随之走来走去，不知什么时候差点和何洛洛撞在一起。他随口问了句：“你们昨晚看的电影很吓人吗，那么晚都不睡。”<br/>
何洛洛稍微愣了一下，有点不好意思：“真的很吓人，我看一半就不敢看了。”<br/>
他今晚就决定要看完那部片。夏之光熬不住，出局了，翟潇闻坐在他旁边。焉栩嘉凝视着他：“晚上不来找我吗？”<br/>
翟潇闻隐约觉得自己闯入了什么迷宫里。解谜游戏他全不懂，只觉得刀悬起来，要斫下他的头颅。何洛洛抱着粉红豹玩偶和靠枕：“看完去找你也行吧。”<br/>
焉栩嘉还在凝视：“我等你。”他站着，何洛洛已经穿着睡衣团在沙发中，被他掩在湿漉漉头发后的眼睛俯视着，无辜且诚实。翟潇闻还不明白，看着何洛洛捣鼓投屏。“潇闻你要不要从头看？”<br/>
他兴致盎然：“好啊。”焉栩嘉无声地飘走了。</p><p>他多无趣。乖巧且乏善可陈的美丽花瓶，因为恐惧紧紧拽住手边一截衣袖，身体紧绷着几乎嵌进旁人怀里。<br/>
他这样都会怕吗？十五六岁没有不知天高地厚为非作歹吗？天真面孔没见过生而带来的脏吗？何洛洛如此，徐一宁也如此吗？他前一天想必也是这样和夏之光严丝合缝纠缠在一起，声音抖得软弱可怜：“潇闻我怕……”<br/>
女主角呼吸紊乱，她回过头去，镜头切换到她视角。徐一宁哆哆嗦嗦，好险没叫出声。翟潇闻被那鬼脸怼在面前，向后撞在靠背上。可徐一宁怕得不敢多看，脸埋在他胸口，颤抖的水雾一阵一阵，吹到西洲，送到心头。水汽氤氲迷眼，应是有鬼爬进人心。<br/>
他的手安抚地在对方脊柱滑动，那段不平的骨骼略微凹陷，脆弱易折。“走了。”他说。徐一宁探出头来，眼尾湿润，恐惧还在他神经末梢作威作福。音乐稍缓，他怕着又要看，眼睛睁圆了黏在屏幕上，又随时准备着缩回安全领域。<br/>
“你每次看鬼片都这样吗？”他笑话徐一宁。对方从他怀里抬起头来，眼睛从下而上看，眼尾圆钝，眼瞳明亮，像变换性别的洛丽塔。<br/>
徐一宁张嘴回答他的问题：“不是啊。但是以前有很多人和我一起看……”他耳朵纳进声波，注意力却向下转移。夏之光泛青的眼下在他脑海里闪过，他突发奇想：他很好亲吗？比女孩子还软吗？<br/>
在他回神前，已经低头去品尝了那两瓣善于发问的唇。<br/>
很晚了，不会再有人下楼了。</p><p>电影还在播放，何洛洛背对着屏幕坐在他大腿上。他在小声地哭，看起来不像不舒服，不像受欺负，眼睛传递娇嗲的委屈。翟潇闻替他擦眼泪，很亲热又笃定地问他：“昨天夏之光根本不是陪你看电影，他和你睡了，是不是？”<br/>
这答案简直显而易见，只是何洛洛不肯正面作答。“看了一半的。”他以儿童的狡猾争辩。<br/>
他们的确看了一半。十二点前不回房，在室友外出的夜晚胡闹和做爱。他心里像明镜一样，察言观色适度揣测。<br/>
翟潇闻把手指探进去搅弄，里边逐渐湿润起来：“我之前怎么没发现你是个女孩子？好小。”但是何洛洛不同意，他掐了对方的痒痒肉：“我不是女生。”<br/>
他眼睛大而神采奕奕，突然之间神情郑重到略显傲慢，偏偏身体又湿又热。鬼怪又冒出头来，导演烂俗地加上诡谲配乐。翟潇闻下意识偏头瞟一眼荧幕，一双白眼珠凝视他们做爱。何洛洛又亲热地吻他，吻细碎地蹭过唇角，引诱对方主动。他可太懒。翟潇闻扣着他后脑和他细密接吻，涎液乱七八糟地混在一起。他肺活量倒一般，只是仗着手指还在何洛洛身体里作怪，弄得对方先行喘不过气。<br/>
“昨天夏之光很主动吧？”他神秘兮兮地问，“他体力不差，你们没把别人招来吗？”<br/>
何洛洛随口回答他：“没啊。我们回房间了。”他不满地抱怨起来：“你行不行啊，我好难受。”<br/>
他这样说翟潇闻都不生气，亲昵地掐起他脸颊薄薄的肉：“你这小孩真不会享受……”他说着抱着何洛洛亲亲热热地和对方吻在一起，舌尖探过去有意磨蹭对方上颚。他感到何洛洛猛地打了个颤，挣开他露出不可思议的神情。他于是笑了笑，带点不怀好意的狡黠：“是不是？很舒服吧？”<br/>
他声音好听，甜蜜蜜的又很温柔，听了实在叫人心猿意马。他握着对方脚踝把人按在沙发上，挤得靠枕没地方待，掉在地上也没人管。有一个给何洛洛压在腰下边，垫得人怪不舒服。他皱起眉准备把枕头抽走，又被翟潇闻按着又亲又摸。<br/>
十二点过了吧？他有一瞬间想到。十二点钟声响起的时候，灰姑娘要被打回原形。美丽长裙和南瓜马车要被魔法收回，一见钟情的王子要靠一只鞋子来认出她。<br/>
他遮遮掩掩地漏出些呻吟来，翟潇闻提醒他，电影放完了。“你还看吗？”对方问。<br/>
何洛洛一时没反应过来，怔怔看他，被顶出一声哭喘，下意识回答：“不看了。”他手指上沾了乱七八糟的体液，顾不得其他，小心捂住嘴。翟潇闻的手叠上来：“今天会不会有人下来喝水？或者吃夜宵？”他的手指向下用力，交叉过对方指缝：“或者就是被你吵醒了？”<br/>
他听见何洛洛又在小声哭，终于有点狼狈羞耻的样子。他身体紧绷住，里边涌出一股热流来，可怜巴巴又很无力地攀在他身上。要不是有个枕头，怕是腰都软得没力气。<br/>
“看不出来啊，你喜欢这个吗？洛洛？”翟潇闻发现新大陆一样说，“你是不是就想要人下来看你发浪？你这样是很好看啊。过了十二点了吧？豪哥在家的话是不是下来找你了？发现你不回房在这儿浪，豪哥会怎么想呢？”何洛洛把脸埋进他肩膀里咬，听见对方“嘶”了一声。<br/>
翟潇闻把他挖出来，有意弄得很深，装模装样安慰他：“别担心啦。别人听见说不定以为是野猫叫春，不会知道那个发情的小野猫叫何洛洛的。”</p><p>凌晨三点。<br/>
翟潇闻没回房。<br/>
他在何洛洛床上蹭睡，电影被抛诸脑后。他心血来潮，问道：“焉栩嘉是不是也知道这事？”<br/>
何洛洛看他一眼：“什么事？”<br/>
翟潇闻有意靠近他说话：“你是个小荡妇的事。”他挨了一记打 ：“说什么呢！”<br/>
他们推推搡搡了一会儿，何洛洛手软脚软，溃不成军。翟潇闻把他按在怀里甜甜地哄：“别闹了好吧？”又随手摸一把他软趴趴的头发：“那他到底知不知道啊？”<br/>
何洛洛揪起他的睡衣衣扣玩：“嘉嘉吗？他知道啊。不过你不可以和别人说哦。”翟潇闻低下头去，正和他懵懵抬起的视线对上。他突然意识到是什么在预备对自己处刑——一个即将对他敞开全貌，迫使他自发加入祭祀品行列的秘密。</p><p>焉栩嘉亮着夜灯盘腿在床上看题，书页倒也没怎么翻。赵磊拎起被子下滑：“不睡吗？你早上还有课啊。”他应了一声，按灭台灯，房间里一片漆黑。<br/>
有一个故事叫尾生抱柱，焉栩嘉什么也抱不了。灯熄了，还睡不着。尾生尚且留下凄美传说，无人凝视他黑夜里没闭上的眼。<br/>
一个敷衍随意的约定，何以像攥住救命稻草。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>